


You Have (1) Missed Call

by HolisticallyDirk (DrowningInStarlight)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amanda Is Badass, Angst, Developing Friendships, Dialogue-Only, Dirk Is Too Good For This World, Family, Gen, Humour, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Season/Series 01, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), Sibling Love, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/HolisticallyDirk
Summary: "Hi Amanda! It's me, Dirk, although I suppose you already know that because you have my number and-- You know what, doesn't matter."I know you're probably wondering why I'm calling you, and to be honest I'm sort of not sure, because I don't think this'll work. But it's always best to just try something and find out rather than worrying about it in my opinion, so here goes. It's about Todd. Don't put the phone down, please."A story of friendship, family and foreboding, told entirely in voicemails.





	You Have (1) Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> What if a few weeks had passed between the happy resolution of the season one finale and shit hitting the fan? What if, in that time, Amanda and Dirk had become friends? 
> 
> I was rewatching season one, and was struck by how quickly Dirk and Amanda bond, and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

_(1) New Message_

_From: That Dirk Gently guy_

_To: Amanda Brotzman_

 

"Hi Amanda! It's me, Dirk, although I suppose you already know that because you have my number and-- You know what, doesn't matter. 

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm calling you, and to be honest I'm sort of not sure, because I don't think this'll work. But it's always best to just try something and find out rather than worrying about it in my opinion, so here goes. It's about Todd. Don't put the phone down, please. 

"I know you're angry with him. You know, I completely get it. It's horrible when you worship someone, and they fail you, turn out to be just a person who makes mistakes and messes things up. I'm not trying to get you to forgive him. He's done some shitty, shitty things. But... He _is_ trying. He's not all bad, either. It's his birthday in two days-- you know that, why am I telling you? -- and he... really, really misses you. Could you call him, or something? Just to let him know you're okay? Or, tell you what, give me a ring. You don't hate me... right? 

"Anyway, sorry to bother you. I'm sure you have... rowdy things to be doing. You're fantastic, remember?" 

 

***

_(1) New Message_

_From: Amanda (Todd's cool sister)_

_To: Dirk Gently_

 

"Hey Dirk. 

"I'm kinda busy right now, so I'm going to keep this short, but dude. You are way better than my brother deserves. I'm okay, you can tell him that. I'm okay, happy, having fun-- more fun than I've ever had in my life. I can't ring him. I'm sorry, I just can't. The person I knew turned out to be a lie, and I don't know who he is any more. It's cool of you to try, though. I don't hate _you_. That's why I'm calling you now... Look, I'll send him a text, okay? Just one. 

"Do you have any siblings, Dirk? Somehow you seem like you could be an older brother sort of guy. 

"Anyway, got stuff to do. See you around."

 

***

_(7) New Message_

_From: The Dirktective_

_To: Amanda Brotzman_

 

"He almost cried when he got your text. He keeps trying to ring you, I know you ignore his calls but I think you should know that he's trying really hard to repair the damage he did. He really is. But anyway, thank you for telling him you're okay. I did tell him what you told me, but I think he needed to hear it from you.

"I don't know if I have any siblings. I might, I suppose, but I haven't seen my parents since I was little, so... Who knows. There were kids younger than me at Blackwing, though, so in a way I am a big brother. That's a strange thought, I'd never seen myself like that. Cool friend, maybe, but big brother? No. 

"How _are_ you, though? What's it like being part of the Rowdy 3? Not my thing _at all_ , but who doesn't want to smash things occasionally? Or, at the moment, a little more than occasionally. Sometimes I _hate_ the universe. I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself, though. Call back soon?" 

 

***

_(1) New Message_

_From: Amanda (COOL)_

_To: Dirk Gently_

 

"Dirk, I just imagined you as a member of the Rowdy 3. I'm still laughing. Joking, but dude, it would be _hilarious_. Still, you ever wanna fuck some shit up, hit me up. You can come hang with us. Put some patches on one of those jackets of yours, get a break from detective-ing, have some fun. I was _born_ for this. Suggest the same to Farah, would you? Can't see her approving, but the offer is open. Might help with her confidence or something. 

"By the way, you're my big brother now. I'm in need of one who isn't an asshat, so I've adopted you. I do that. Did the Rowdy 3 adopt me, or did I adopt them? The answer is both, in case you're wondering.

"Talk to you later, Dirk." 

 

***

_(1) New Message_

_From: The Dirktective_

_To: Amanda Brotzman_

 

"Amanda, I can see a lot of people potentially joining the Rowdy 3, but trust me when I say Farah isn't one of them. She thanks you kindly for the invitation, but must regretfully decline. What she actually said was "Oh God, not them. I mean, Amanda's cool. But _God,_ no." 

"I would be honoured to be your brother. That's so exciting! I-- ahem. I swear I didn't just accidentally punch the wall in excitement. 

 

"Do you think it would be too conspicuous if I got a patch that says "Fuck Blackwing" on it? I mean, probably. Almost definitely. But it just sums up my current feelings _so well._ Or maybe, "Fuck Painful Deaths" but that implies that painless deaths are acceptable, so maybe even "Fuck Death." That'd be quite punk, wouldn't it? Also would sum up my feelings. Oh shit-- Todd's on fire. Gotta go!" 

 

***

_(1) New Message_

_From: Amanda (COOL)_

_To: Dirk Gently_

 

"Dirk, if I see a patch that says any of those things on it, then that's what you'll be getting for your next birthday. 

"If you were someone else, I'd ask if Todd was literally on fire, but as it's you I'll take it as read that yes, he was literally aflame, and that he's almost definitely okay. Probably okay. Possibly okay. Nah, I'm just messing with you, I'm sure he's fine.

"Hope the universe isn't fucking with you too bad. Or Blackwing, or any of that shit. Don't do anything stupid, yeah? We aren't around to break you out of places any more, remember. Keep an eye on Todd. I know you're the one that gets hunches, but I just feel like... I've seen some weird vision things recently, and I guess I could be wrong but it doesn't feel good. I don't know... I hate not knowing. Anyway... See you, Dirk. 

 

***

_(1) New Message_

_From: The Dirktective_

_To: Amanda Brotzman_

 

Oh _no_. You feel that too? This can't be good. I can't tell what's actually going to happen though, _argh_ it's so frustrating. I can feel it, like a storm front about to crash into our lives, some event that will-- apparently-- effect both of us, but all I have is an irritatingly vague sense of foreboding. God, I _hate_ my stupid intuitions.

"Todd was literally on fire, as you guessed, but he's okay. Turns out my jacket isn't flammable, although if Todd tells you any stories about me trying to suffocate him, they aren't true. 

"Somehow, I don't think either of us will be able to call for a while-- I mean, even now we never seem to actually catch each other in real time-- so I'm just going to say: It's been lovely talking to you. I've never had a friend that I phone regularly just for a chat before. Good luck, Amanda. Good luck."

 

***

(1) New Message

From: Amanda (COOL) 

To: Dirk Gently

 

[NUMBER REDACTED BY PROJECT BLACKWING. PLEASE TRY ANOTHER.]

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests/prompts you'd like me to write next in this fandom, please comment! :D


End file.
